Every Valentine's Day
by Rocketship Romance
Summary: Every single Valentine's Day Roxas is single. And that SUCKS. - AxelRoxas/AkuRoku


What was with all the ridiculously happy couples everywhere today?

Oh right. It's Valentine's Day. The single worst day of the year.

For his whole twenty one year's Roxas had never had a Valentine, ever. Not because he couldn't get a boyfriend, hey, he'd had a lot of boyfriends. But because they always dumped him sometime before, sometimes even the day before this special day.

And you have no idea how much this pissed Roxas off.

What, was he just not worth the affection? Was he just not meant to get treated specially on this day? Was he doomed to be forever single on this one stupid day of the year?

Now don't go thinking he hadn't had offers, men and women came up to him all the time offering a little love. But... he didn't want the pity chocolates; he didn't want the one night stands. Valentine's day was a day of love right? He wanted it to be special with someone he loved, not just some random person who wanted in his pants.

The atmosphere around him was drunk with love, he had accompanied his best friend Zexion on a date to a bar, and they were meeting Demyx and his friend there. But as soon as they got through the doors Roxas had lost sight of his so called friend and hadn't been able to find him.

'No, it's alright, I've always wanted to be stuck alone in a bar surrounded by lovers, yes, what I've always wanted on Valentine's Day.' He thought bitterly to himself.

Roxas was sitting in a corner of the room, on a ratty old sofa covered in _who knows what_. The cushions on the other side of the sofa moved as someone sat down. Roxas risked a glance and glared at the person who had invaded his space.

A leer returned his glare "Hey there cutie", the man sidled up to him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. He leaned in his lips brushing Roxas's ear "Your looking kind of lonely... like you need a little love..." his voice became suggestive at the last part.

Roxas detangled himself from the man's arm and moved away a bit "No thank you, I'm fine."

The man snorted "Fine, with being all alone on Valentines Day? Come on baby... let me be your lover for tonight..." he winked and made his way towards Roxas again.

"I-I... have a boyfriend!" Roxas lied.

The man glanced around "Well he's not here is he? And he left his cute little blonde all alone..."

That hit a nerve "I'm not cute and I'm not little." Roxas spat "Now kindly leave me alone."

The man chuckled "Don't be like that baby..." he had edged Roxas against the side of the sofa and was slowly leaning towards him lips inches from Roxas's, hands playing with the edge of Roxas's pants.

"G-get off me!" cried out Roxas.

The man only chuckled again, closing the gap between them, pressing his lips against the others, before forcing his way into his mouth with his tongue.

Panicking and enraged Roxas bit down on the tongue hard. The man pulled back with a yelp, and glared at Roxas as blood dripped from his mouth "Little bitch." He hissed.

Roxas took that moment to push the man aside and leap up from the sofa. The man reflexively reached out to grab his arm. Roxas dodged and instinctively grabbed onto the first person he felt, a man who just happened to be walking past. "Baby! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" exclaimed Roxas pulling the mysterious man closer, eyeing the other man on the sofa carefully.  
"What..." the stranger began. Roxas quickly dragged the man's head close to his. The man was tall, and Roxas now noticed he had surprisingly red hair that stood up in spikes. "Oh god. Just... play along please!" he whispered quickly.

He turned to the man on the sofa "This is my boyfriend you asshole, you'll be lucky if he doesn't beat the shit out of you for doing that to me..." he threatened. Blindly Roxas reached for the man's hand and gave it a squeeze silently begging 'Please play along.'

The hand squeezed back. "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. To. Her." The redhead bit out.

Her? Oh geez...

"Her!?" The man on the sofa exclaimed "What! I thought she was... a dude!?"

The redhead glared at him "Ex-cuse me!?"

The other man blinked and for the first time took in the tall, redheaded man leaning over him "I... Uhh... I mean... Oh! Look at the time!" and leapt up from the sofa and scrambled away, wisely running away from a fight he would lose.

The redhead chuckled as he watched the man ran off, before looking at the small blonde before him "You alright Blondie?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow but nodded, before muttering, "You know... I'm a guy right?"

The redhead laughed, "Yes! Oh man how gullible was he?!"

Roxas tilted his head slightly looking carefully at the man before him. A tall wiry man, with fire truck red hair, that stood up in gravity defying spikes, sparkling green eyes, with triangular shaped tattoo's beneath both, a thin, well structured face, and a smirking mouth.

Then he cleared his throat "Hum. Well thanks for you know... helping me..."

The redhead continued to smirk "Oh I'll always help a maiden in distress..."

Roxas glared up at the teasing green eyes "I thought we had established I'm a man."

"I know... but... your fun to tease!"

Roxas groaned. _Oh great_. Roxas turned to move away when a hand grabbed onto his arm.

"And just where do you think you're going Blondie?" the redhead sounded genuinely outraged.

Roxas turned to give the redhead a funny look "Uhh... somewhere else?"

"Nope. You can't leave yet, you owe me." Another teasing smirk.

"Whaaat!?" exclaimed Roxas. "Why do I owe you?"

"Uhh, I saved you from the creep didn't I?"

"Well yes..."

"So you owe me." The redhead looked too damn pleased with himself.

"I have a boyfriend." Roxas once again lied.

"Don't spin that crap, I know you're single." A knowing smirk this time, not much different from all those other freaking smirks. There can be different smirks? Roxas shut his mind up.

"No seriously... I'm taken..."

"Oh really? What's his name then?"

"Urrr... Zexion." _Sorry Zex_, Roxas mentally apologized to his friend.

The redheaded man laughed at this "Oh no you little liar! Demyx is Zexion's boyfriend!"

"How do you know Zex and Dem?" Roxas frowned.

"Oh, Uhm... I'm Demy's bestest friend in the whole world!" the redhead smirked "And... I'm guessing you're the little blonde they sent me to find. Roxas?"

"Axel." Roxas frowned as what Zexion had told him about Demyx's best friend came to mind.

"A-x-e-l, got it memorized?" the redhead confirmed.

"Oh geez. They weren't lying about your lame catchphrase."

"Lame? My dear Roxas, this catchphrase is cooler than ya mum."

"... What a charming personality you have." Roxas muttered dryly.

"I see they told you all about me!" chirped the redhead.

"Sadly yes."

"Sadly? Hardly? Aren't you happy to finally be meeting the famous Axel in person!?"

"Can't say I am."

"Wow, and they were right about you. Moody little thing aren't you? But just as adorable as they said!"

"I'm not little! And I'm not adorable!"

"I, beg to differ." Smirked Axel.

Roxas let out a sigh of frustration.

"You know this was meant to be a double date right?" grinned Axel, watching the blonde's reaction.

Roxas stiffened and looked up at Axel in surprise. "What?"

"Yeah, they we're trying to set us up. But... Zex lost you, which kind of screwed up some of their plans, so they sent me to go find you!"

"I never agreed to double date." Frowned Roxas.

"I know. That's why they didn't tell you beforehand!" laughed Axel, clearly bemused. "So you interested? Want to give it a go?"

"Ugh!" groaned Roxas in frustration. Trust Zex and Dem to try set him up, especially with an annoying redhead. "You're not my type, sorry."

"What... I'm not tall, handsome and funny?" smirked Axel.

Damn it. Roxas ran a hand through his hair. Why did he have to tell Dem those were his requirements for a boyfriend?

"Uhh..."

"You're not even giving me a chance." The redhead gave him a disapproving look, before smiling brightly again. "Good thing for you, I have a great personality-"

"And are sooo modest" Roxas snorted.

"Yes that too. And that I can be patient, and also insistent, so you'll have to give me a chance sometime."

"Don't count on it."

"Stop being difficult. I know its reaaally hard for you to be a decent person Roxas but..."

"... This is why you will get nowhere." Hissed Roxas.

"Because I'm too charming?"

"Oh yes, that's precisely the reason" Roxas drawled sarcastically. "Tell Zex and Dem not to try set me up again, and tell them I'm going home, I'm tired."

"You have insomnia."

Roxas spun around, "What?" Who had told him? Roxas didn't like people knowing his little problem.

"They told me you were an insomniac, and judging by the large bags under your eyes, it's probably true." 'They' being Dem and Zex no doubt.

"Exactly. I'm tired." Roxas spat. Fuckers.

Axel just snorted "Stop running away from things."

"You don't know me, don't judge me." Roxas looked away from the penetrating gaze.

"No I don't... but I'm trying to... can't you give me some credit for that?"

"Axel." Roxas let out a tired sigh.

"Mmm?"

"Ask me next year."

"Next year?"

"Yeah. If your still interested... ask me next year..."

"But... that's a whole... like... 364 days away!"

Roxas shrugged "If you really wanted to get to know me, that wouldn't matter."

"...fine."

"What!?" Roxas blinked in shock.

"I said 'Fine.' As in... I'll wait a year..."

"You're kidding?" Roxas hadn't actually expected Axel to agree to that...

"Nope." The redhead gave him a genuine smile "I told you, I want to get to know you... so... see you in a year."

"It's a long time... a year I mean..."

"Depends on what perspective you're thinking in, compared to a day a year is long, but compared to a lifetime, a year is so fleeting, so short..."

Roxas slowly absorbed this before saying "Bye Axel, remember to tell those two anyway..."

"Will do. And thanks."

"Thanks? For what..."

"For giving me a chance..."

"We'll see..."

The next year: February 14th

Roxas woke again to that goddamned day of the year. The day he was always guaranteed to be single.

Then he remembered. Well... it was sort of hard to forget. He'd told Axel to ask him in a year, ask him if he was interested.

They hadn't seen each other, but... every day he had received a little something in the mail from an unknown address, a cute saying, a picture, a hand woven bracelet. Small things that showed someone somewhere cared.

That morning Roxas received a text "Look outside your window" it said. It was from an unknown number. Roxas got up and made his way to his apartment window that overlooked the small park.

Down below was a grinning redhead standing amongst roses that littered the floor, the roses spelt out "Be my Valentine?"

Roxas gaped. His eyes tearing up. Axel... did this... for him?

"So what do you say Rox! Want to give being Axel's bitch a shot!?" the redhead called up laughing.

Roxas ran out his apartment door, leaving a surprised Axel staring at an empty window.

His feet pounding on the stairs, Roxas ran all the way down to the ground floor, he didn't have the patience for the lift. He ran out the front door, across the street and up to a smiling redhead.

Gasping, supporting his hands on his knees Roxas tried to catch his breath, whilst the redhead looked on in amusement.

"Well Rox?"

"Did you... send me all those things? Every day?"

At this the redhead... blushed?

This surprised Roxas; Axel didn't seem the type to blush.

"Maybe..." Axel scuffed at the ground with the toe of his shoe.

"... You didn't give up even after a year of no response from me." Roxas breathed in awe.

Axel gave him a fierce look "Of course not! I told you didn't I? I want to get to know you, I mean sure, we know what Dem and Zex tell us about each other, but I want to learn things from you by being around you..."

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why would you think I'm worth all this effort? You don't know me well enough. Why would you waste a year on me...?"

"Waste?" Axel scoffed "Roxas. Dem and Zex told me all about you before we met, I wanted so badly to meet you, then... we met at the bar, and I admit... I may have fallen for you at that moment you dragged me to you. And everyday Zex would tell me about your reaction towards what I gave you... and I knew I wouldn't give up. Not if I had even the slightest chance of you one day accepting me."

"Zex... told you about- Oh! I'm going to kill him!" fumed Roxas.

He may have, maybe been a little enthusiastic everyday he got a gift. Maybe that included blushing and squealing and stuff... maybe.

"Whoa!" Laughed Axel laying a hand on Roxas's shoulder "Before you kill Zex... please answer my question?"

"Which one?"

"Uh... Roses? Duh." Axel smirked.

"Oh right. Uhmm..."

Axel buried his face in his hands groaning "Rox! Enough with the freaking suspense!"

"Okay."

"... Okay you'll stop with the suspense... or okay as in yes."

"Okay as in yes."

"Really?" Axel sounded slightly surprised.

"No I was kidding. Of course really!"

"Well... That's a relief!" giggled Axel, nervously.

"..." Roxas gave Axel a look "You're not done yet are you?"

"Uh... Well... If you said yes to that... I wanted to ask you... if you'd also be my boyfriend." Axel twiddled his fingers nervously.

"Sure."

Axel looked up with a grin "Re-"

"Axel." Roxas warned cutting him off.

"Sorry." The redhead smiled sweetly. "Can... I kiss you?"

"Mhm..." Roxas nodded carefully.

Axel stepped closer to the blonde, curling an arm around his waist, using the other hand to tilt Roxas's chin up.

"Are you sure?" Axel smirked leaning closer.

"Shut up and kiss me." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I've been waiting all my life to hear you say that..."

"You haven't even kno-"

Axel cut Roxas's protests off with his lips.

The blonde relaxed in the warm embrace holding him, bringing his arms up around Axel's neck, tangling his fingers in the fiery red hair, and both Axels hands pulled him closer, closer.

A boyfriend on Valentine's Day. Maybe Roxas's luck was finally looking up.


End file.
